


So Much Love

by serenejordan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Minor Finn/Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenejordan/pseuds/serenejordan
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi Poe and Rey meet and they feel something between them.





	So Much Love

Rey smiled shyly at Poe. He was so much more beautiful than she remembered. She had only caught a glimpse of him at D’Qar because she had been worried sick with Finns fate.

Poe smiled confidently at Rey. She had changed her hair it seemed. It suited her this way, although he missed the unique three buns. 

They stared at each other with smiles on their faces until the Falcon suddenly lurched to the side and they were interrupted. 

“Sorry I have to go c-check on that,” Rey stuttered, her face becoming beet red. Why couldn’t she talk normally around this man? She had talked with confidence around Finn easily but with Poe she felt odd. Her stomach did flips with the careening of the Falcon. She rushed off to the front to see what was happening. 

Poe was left in the hallway smiling awkwardly at where Rey had just been. He brushed his curly hair out of his face and turned towards his friend Finn. Finn was seated on Roses bunk, worry etched on his face as he sat vigil. “Buddy!” Poe called abnormally loud and off-pitch. He didn’t know what being around Rey did to him but she did something. 

Finn glanced up to Poe and looked at him with tired eyes. “Hey Poe, I see you met Rey,” He tried to face himself to be cheery at the mention of both his friends. “So how did your meeting go? She’s great isn’t she?”

Poe sat down next to Finn. “Yeah she’s wonderful,” He said getting lost in his thoughts about how beautiful and strong Rey was. 

“You should go for it,” Finn said as he looked down lovingly at Rose. “Go for it while you still can”.

“W-what?!” Poe squawked. “Wha-t are y-you talking about,”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. The two of you couldn’t be more obvious. Just ask her out and skip the pinning. She’s into you I’m sure,”

Poe was about to insist otherwise but then Rey’s voice came behind him, “It’s true. I think you are really hot a-and interesting of course!” Rey finished blushing beat red again. She looked like a tomato with some grey mold on it now. Because her face was so red and her outfit was so grey. That wasn’t an attractive thing to think but Rey was a wild desert child.

Poe stood up and walked over to her. “Really,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” she breathed back. 

With that confirmation. Poe leaned down and kissed this young beautiful woman. Rey kissed back with so much passion. Poe heard a sound and broke away. They both glanced behind them and saw Finn clapping.

Finn giggled and continued clapping. “I’m happy for you guys,” Finn said. 

Poe and Rey were grateful for that. They turned their attention back to each other and stared into each others eyes. There was so much love to be explored between them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at Tumblr: serenejordan.tumblr.com and we can talk about Damerey/Stormpilot/or really anything! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this because there is more to come.


End file.
